Sailor Sirius 14: A Day In The Life Of A Senshi
by Sirius11
Summary: My last Sailor Sirius story! This takes place after Music Of The Heart and in Crystal Tokyo. This is MY version of the daughters of the senshi getting their powers. Read and review!


Sailor Moon: A Day In The Life Of The Sailor Senshi.

Crystal Tokyo: Earth, over 1000 years in the future

Crystal Palace Docking and Boarding Area:

With an excited giggle, 11 year old Chibi-usa...or rather Usa, as she was just beginning to call herself, rushed toward the waiting area of the docking bay, not too far away from the immense and shining Crystal Palace. Known to everyone else officially as Neo-Princess Lady Usagi Serenity Crestmoon, she decided to forego the "Chibi-Usa" title she got from the past and tried to get everyone else to just call her "Usa." After all, for her time in the future, she WAS a full 3 years older now than the last time she went to the past with the Sailor Senshi to train as a senshi herself. Already she could see she had grown alot taller and her hair longer. Plus, she noticed she was also getting interested looks from the boys at school, so she felt the childish term wasn't meant for her anymore. She was on her way to being a Lady, a true Lady just like her mother is, so the old name of "Chibi-Usa" just didn't suit her anymore. Well, at least _she_ thought so. Some people _still_ insisted on calling her "Chibi", and there were many occasions when she had to remind them..._very_ loudly, that she was not 5 years old anymore.

Suddenly remembering that, she slowed down a little..just like a real Lady should...and turned to look behind her as she walked through automatic sliding glass doors. "Mama, Papa, you have to hurry, the ship is going to be here any moment!" she said, excitement shining in her brown eyes. The early morning sunlight gave her perfectly brushed pink hair a brilliant sheen, and she straightened her clothes as she waited.

Walking up gracefully, the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity Crestmoon and King Endymion Chiba, came through the doors shortly after her, an amused smile on their faces. "We're coming as fast as we can sweetheart, but your little brother here just fell asleep," the King said with a chuckle. "Forgive us if we don't want to wake him up and start him crying again."

Holding his staff regally in his hand, he turned to his wife as she protectively held the small bundle in her arms. At just 3 months old, Kazuo, the new little prince of Crystal Tokyo, already shared his father's famous jet black hair and gentle blue eyes. In keeping with their Japanese heritage, the King and Queen had decided to give him a traditional Japanese name, and vowed to leave nothing out when it came time to teach him about his heritage and education. The King smiled softly at the baby, then looked into his wife's beautiful and radiant face. It always amazed him to no end at how much his wife had changed.

Wearing her traditional Queen's gown, complete with her crown with the Ginzuishou in the middle, no one in the kingdom would have guessed that their beautiful, wise, and benevolent Queen was once a ditzy, clutzy, insecure, crybaby teenager that one fateful day became Sailor Moon. Gracefulness and wisdom shined in her eyes now, and her beauty was nearly incomparable. Her golden hair, kept in her traditional "odango" pig-tailed style, trailed down her back and gently touched the floor. Her large dress bow, tied behind her back, were full and flowing in the gentle wind, giving her an almost angelic appearance.

A slight frown creased the King's forehead then. The Queen had a very difficult pregnancy for some reason, and it was feared she would either lose her life, or the life of the baby might have been lost. At the worst, both. But luckily, with love and the support of everyone, the Queen has made it through, and the King thanked the heavens everyday for her and their new child. It was accepted that traditionally, all the Queens of the Moon would have just one child...a girl to carry on the legacy and blood of the Moon and the Silver Millenium. That made it all the more a complete surprise when Neo-Serenity became pregnant again. The reasons were unknown, and Endymion had a suspicion that the new Prince of Earth was destined for some great thing. But no one cared why it happened now; they just knew that the little prince was here, and he would be loved by all.

The princess rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smile a little. "Oh, I forgot, when he gets started, EVERYONE will know when he's awake, and he'll scare them away!"

"Oh really? Pretty much like how loud _you_ were when you were a baby?" the Queen asked, smiling along with her. She gently rocked the child as he squirmed slightly in her arms. His eyes opened for a moment, then closed again in sleep.

"No way! I was never that loud! I couldn't have been!" said Usa, her eyes going wide at such an accusation. "I was a perfect little angel."

The King and Queen looked at each other for a moment at those words, then laughed softly. If only she knew! Even Endymion remembered the many sleepless nights months after she was born, and how many of the people complained of her loud crying. But that's a story for them to tell when she got a little older.

"Well, maybe I might not have been THAT quiet, but I was still perfectly behaved!" Still trying to make herself look good, she crossed her arms over her chest raised an eyebrow, as if daring them to contradict her. As far as she was concerned, she never gave any problems to her parents. Well...maybe a little, but she was still good enough.

"Oh, I would have loved to hear my past self, Usagi Onee-chan, hear you say that!" Neo-Queen Serenity chuckled. "If I could remember the old expression correctly, she would have...'freaked and gone ballistic!'"

At that, both the Queen and King laughed, remembering the many tricks and temper tantrums Usa had given them when she was younger and visiting them in the past. Oh, how she kept them on their toes! But those were good memories, and they wouldn't have had it any other way. The princess, frowning, turned away and looked up into the sky, totally not remembering what they were talking about. "Hmph! I don't know what you mean!" she grumbled under her breath.

A moment later, a bright shining object appeared in the sky, and an elegant space cruiser came into view. Usa gave a gasped of excitement, knowing who would be inside, and waited for the ship to come closer. "Mama, it's them! They're here! Oh, I'm going to be so happy to see Tilly again!"

As she pointed up excitedly, the ship came closer and closer, and they could now see the colors and designs it had. Colored black as part of the family's color, it was elegantly built and designed with the family crest, the image of a pheonix in flight, on both sides of it. It hovered in the air for a few moments as it finally came in to it's assigned docking platform, and gently touched town, sending winding blowing everywhere. A moment later, the engines and thrusts died down, and the guards and welcoming party came up towards the opening hatch. The door opened slowly, and a second later, a small figure rushed out, giving a quick hello to the guards and gatherers. She looked to her right, and when she saw Usa waving, she raised her arm high and waved back. "Usa-chan! HIIII!" the girl shouted out, and rushed towards her.

"Tilly-chan!" Usa rushed off, not even paying attention to her parents as they cautioned her to be careful, and met her half way outside. The two girls rushed into each other's arms and hugged long and hard, making it as if they hadn't seen each other in years, rather than just 8 months ago.

"Tilly, look at you! You've grown since you last visited! Why didn't you tell me when we vid-phoned each other?" Usa stepped back and looked her up and down, and smiled at the little changes in her best friend.

"I wanted to surprise you!" Tilly smiled and twirled around a beautiful soft yellow princess dress. "And I also got a new dress. Do you like it?"

Usa nodded, and couldn't help smile once again at her friend. At 9 years old now, the little girl had only grown an inch or so from the last time, but Usa knew how important it was to her. Like her mother, Tilly, otherwise known to everyone else officially as Neo-Princess Felicity LaToya Knightstar Kou, was just a touch sensitive about her small stature, and valued each inch she grew. But besides that, the Crystal Tokyo princess knew that by looking at her now, Tilly would grow to be an outstandingly beautiful woman, like she herself would be. The little princess has flawless dark skin like her mother, and had thick, jet black hair that now came to the middle of her back, signifying her African heritage that was passed down from her mother; but that was where the similarities ended. Instead of brown eyes like her mother, Tilly had bright green, mischievious eyes like her father, the former idol singer Kou Yaten, now King Yaten, and the mischievious nature to go along with it. Like her father, Tilly was quick to tease and play some pranks, and the two princesses couldn't count how many times they have gotten in trouble for it. Although there was an age difference of 2 years between them, they still got along and treated each other as sisters.

When she finished twirling, Tilly turned to look at Usa. "It's so nice to come here again! School and everything is nice, but Mama and Papa almost NEVER let me take break." The little girl crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Perhaps I should just sneak here myself one day when it gets too much..."

"I heard that!" said a voice. Both girls turned around and saw Tilly's parents walk up to them, an amused smile on their faces. Neo-Queen Felicity placed a hand on her hip in mock anger, and shook her head. "Tilly, you know better than to just run off like that off the ship. And besides, if you sneak off and run away, who's going to help me read stories to the baby?" The dark-skinned Queen smiled as she lightly rubbed her rounded belly. The Queen of the Sirius Star System was as radiant as usual, even more so now she was expecting her second child. Her dark, cocoa brown skin glowed brightly in the sun, and her nearly incomparable beautiful face glowed with happiness as she looked at her daughter, then husband. She had worn her graceful, violet colored queen's gown, and it accented her shape and large belly beautifully. On her head was her shining crown, sparkling along with the silvery sequins on the outline of her gown.

"Give her a little break sweetheart," her husband said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps she _should_ run away, then she'll never know what it's like to be a big sister." He grinned mischievously at her, knowing that was all his daughter talked about since the news of the Queen's pregancy.

The little princess blushed slightly at her mother and father hearing what she said. "Sorry Mama, it was just as expression!" she said with an embarrased giggle. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist...as much as she could...and smiled innocently up at her.

"_Right_!" the Queen said unconvincingly, turning to share an amused smile with her husband. They both chuckled for a moment, then turned to give Usa a nod. "Usa-chan, how are you? My, you're growing into a lovely young lady every time I see you," Neo-Queen Felicity smiled.

"I'm fine, Your Highnes..I mean, Felicity. Thank you very much!" Usa smiled and bowed, almost forgetting the Queen's insistance to call her Felicity instead of "Your Majesty", since she hated almost all formalities.

"Good! Come, let's not keep your parents waiting," With that, the two princesses and King and Queen walked ahead towards where Neo-Serenity and Endymion stood waiting.

When they reached, Neo-Serenity smiled gracefully, and after handing over her baby to his father, enveloped the other Queen in a loving embrace, while their husbands shared a smile and shook hands. "Oh, Felicity, I'm so glad you could make it!" Serenity said. "I've missed you, and today is going to be so important to the other children."

"I know," Felicity smiled back. "I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Despite the joyous occasion, Neo-Felicity couldn't help a slight frown of discomfort that crossed her face for a second. She placed a hand on her stomach, hoping the pain will pass soon. But Neo-Serenity, already having been through that discomfort, placed her hand on her friend's immense stomach also.

"So, how many months is it now?" the Crystal Tokyo Queen asked in concern. "Are you still having any difficulties?"

"Eight months and counting, and no, everything's fine so far." Neo-Felicity smiled, waving away anymore discomfort she felt. "It'll soon be time anyway, and it'll be worth it. Besides, we all have to deal a little discomfort along with the pleasures of making a baby, ne?" She winked at her husband as he blushed harshly. Tilly and Usa blinked their eyes and looked at each other in puzzlement, not knowing what that statement meant.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh as her husband blushed too. "Good then. Come, I'm sure all the others are waiting. We should get going now!"

With that, the group walked together back inside the immense docking bay building, on their way back to the Crystal Palace. Soon, they reached the large double door entrance of the immense palace, and after handing the baby to a nanny, Neo-Serenity showed everyone to the outdoor back gardens, where almost all of the Sailor Senshi stood outside with the children, along with Artermis, Luna, their grey furred kitten Diana, and Marco, who had already traveled ahead to Earth to confer with the cats. Only the Uranus and Saturn family were not there yet. The garden was an exquisite site, with many kinds of flowers growing in bunches all over, and trees that reached all the way to the heavens itself. All around them, there were the familiar bush walls of the garden maze as it looked during the Silver Millenium, giving the full garden a majestic and exotic look.

Once outside, Usa was greeted by the children of the senshi gathered there. "Usa-chan! Tilly-chan! Over here!" yelled out a dark brown haired girl, running up them.

"Hi Umiko-chan!" the two princesses said together, smiley widely at the energetic girl. At 8 years old, Umiko was nearly the exact image of her mother, Sailor Neptune. The only differences was that her hair was a deep shade of brown like her father, Hiroshi, and her eyes were an exotic shade of turqoise. She was tall for her age, only about a few centimeters shorter than Usa.

"I'm glad you guys are here. Now I can finally get away from Koichi!" Umiko turned to look at a little boy, having soft green hair and bright blue eyes and looking about 4 years old, standing with her mother and father. "For such a little boy, he sure can be an annoying! Why did I have to have a little brother?" She rolled her eyes and turned back to her friends, putting the boy out of her mind for the moment. "Oh man, this is going to be a GREAT day!" Umiko said excitedly. "I can't believe the Queen _finally_ decided we were ready to recieve our powers and training!"

The other girls rushed over to them, excitement flowing through them like waves. A silvery blonde haired girl with dark blue eyes clasped her hands together and squealed with delight. "I know! I can't wait until I can be a soldier and protect our home like my mama, Sailor Venus!" the girl said. "Don't you think I could be a good fighter, Ayumi-chan, like I'm a good big sister to Miaka?" She turned to a dark blonde girl next to her, the same age as she was at 7 years old, with violet eyes

"Hai, sure you can be, Sayuri-chan! My mama, Sailor Mars, did a fire reading in her room this morning with Papa, and she said we'll do fine!" The girl nodded, knowing she could trust her mom's premonitions without hesitation.

The tallest and second oldest at 10 years old, Junko, the daughter of Sailor Jupiter, nodded her head, her braided dark brown hair gleeming brightly in the sun. "Right, we'll all do our best to be as powerful as our parents. This is very important to us," Junko turned to a short girl with light, bluish hair down to the middle of her back standing near her. Junko's bright green eyes were flashing mischieviously, and she jerked her thumb towards her. "Even Miyuki-chan here would finally keep her nose out of the books while training. I hear she's as tough as her mom, Sailor Mercury, used to be when it comes to studying!"

The girl blushed, brushing a long strand of icy blue hair out of her face. At only 8 years old, the girl had already shown a high I.Q., but everyone knew it wasn't as nearly as high as her mother's were. "Junko, I don't ALWAYS have my nose in the books!" Miyuki whispered shyly, then giggled.

"Well, it's true sometimes!" another girl said. At only 6 years old, Sharizaki, the daughter of Sailor Pluto, had already shown alot of potential in taking her mother's place at the Gates of Time one day. Her jet black hair gleamed in the sun, and her maroon colored eyes glowed with wisdom like her mother's. "Maybe you could even have more fun with us instead of always being by yourself!"

"Not you too, 'Zaki-can!" Miyuki rolled her bright green eyes in mock annoyance as the other girls giggled.

The girls continued to chat excitedly for a new more moments, until Neo-Queen Serenity stepped forward and called for silence. "Alright children, please gather around. I think we can start now," The Queen looked around curiously. "Where is Sailors Uranus and Saturn with their daughters?"

Sailor Neptune stepped up next to her with the other adults, and was about to answer, when four figures rushed into the garden from the right.

Sailor Uranus and Knight Uranus was the first to reach her, Uranus slightly out of breath. "Forgive us, Your Highness. Haruka overslept a little, and I had a hard time getting her up. I had to get Hotaru's help." Knight Uranus said, a small smile on his lips. "I guess the morning sickness is still affecting her..."

"And _who's_ fault is that, that I'm getting morning sickness at all?" smirked Sailor Uranus. Knight Uranus blushed, and their daughter, Megami, rolled her eyes and joined the other girls, along with Saturn's daughter Nanase. Even since everyone found out that Uranus was a few weeks pregnant, they've had to get used to those two getting more and more playful with each other. Saturn looked at them with amusement and chuckled.

"It's about time you got here, Megami-chan, Nanase-chan!" Usa whispered out behind her hand at them.

The 7 and a half year old, red-haired daughter of Uranus sighed. "I tried to get Mama up too, but it was as if she were dead! I don't know if I EVER want to have a baby if it makes you that sleepy!" She rolled her bright, sky-blue eyes skyward as her mother and "auntie" Sailor Neptune embrace gently in greeting and smile warmly at each other. As the designated "grumpy" member of the group of friends, the girls chuckled lightly at her expected remark.

"Awww, it can't be that bad. You'll be a big sister, like Umiko, Usa, Sayuri, and Tilly-chan!" Nanase said with a soft giggle. At 6 years old, she was the youngest senshi, only a few months younger than Sharizaki. Her dark brown hair was styled like her mother's.

Megami rolled her eyes again in annoyance."Yeah, but they don't have to be so lovey dovey all the time!" she said grumpily. She then turned with everyone else to listen to Neo-Queen Serenity speak again.

"I'm glad we're all here today." the Queen smiled softly. "As you know, today is a very important and special day. This day, a great legacy and heritage will be passed down, and our future will be in the hands of very capable warriors. I'm sure they will make their parents proud. Just as my mother, the original Queen Serenity, had given the powers of the first Sailor Senshi to protect our home in the past, so I will do today...in our future."

The Queen looked to all the parents there, and could feel their proudness flowing through. She especially looked at the husbands, and couldn't help feel a little nostalgia. All of the former Dark Kingdom Generals; Jedite, Nephlite, Zoisite, and Kunzite, along with Knight Saturn and Knight Pluto, had been mysteriously resurrected when Neo-Queen Serenity broke out of her sleep during the Big Freeze and restored the Earth and Moon; the whole Solar System actually. No one really understood how the Generals and Knight Saturn and Pluto were given life again, but in truth, no one really cared how they were revived, just that they were here now, and being part of this important day. 

The Generals, who were actually Guardians of Prince Endymion and captured and brain-washed by Queen Beryl and Metallia during the Silver Millenium, regained their memories, and they knew there was much they had to do to atone what evils they had done. It was tough, but soon after, each General won the hearts of their respective mates, and everyone couldn't be happier. Everyone also learned that Knight Saturn and Knight Pluto were captured at their stations on their planet, as they were not at the Moon Kingdom Ball, and placed in a cold sleep before Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom. When Neo-Queen Serenity restored the planets, the spell was broken, and the Knights revived.

"I am now more than honored to welcome everyone here, and to welcome them into our big family of the Sailor Senshi," she continued. With happy tears misting in her eyes, Neo-Serenity raised her hands in front of her, with with a flash of bright light, the familiar, shining form of the Ginzuishou appeared, floating slightly above her open palmed hands. With a smile, she turned the young girls standing off to her right, and beckoned Miyuki foreward.

"To you, Miyuki, daughter of Sailor Mercury and General Zoisite, I give you the powers and strength of the planet of water and communication, Mercury. You shall have the powers of wisdom and logic. You shall be known as Mirai Sailor Mercury. Your powers shall be, 'MERCURY ICE SHARDS, ATTACK!' " With those words, the crystal glowed brightly, and a soft beam of light shot out of it and gently entered Miyuki. The symbol of Mercury glowed brightly on her forehead, and her body was enveloped in white light. When it faded, Miyuki was wearing a sailor fuku identical to the original Sailor Mercury's, but the blue shadings much darker. Mirai Sailor Mercury looked at the Queen with grateful eyes. Stepped back and went to stand with her parents, who were smiling proudly. Unable to help himself, Zoisite lovingly stroked his daughter's hair, tears misting in his eyes.

The Queen then looked to Sayuri. "Sayuri, daughter of Sailor Venus and General Kunzite, I give you the powers of the planet of love and beauty, Venus. You shall carry your mother's legacy of kindness, love, and quick thinking. You will now be known as Mirai Sailor Venus. Your powers shall be 'VENUS, ARROWS OF LOVE AND FAITH, STRIKE!' " As with Miyuki, the light struck Sayuri gently, and the symbol of Venus glowed brightly on her forehead before her body was surrounded by a bright light. When it faded, she had a sailor fuku with her orange and yellow colorings a shade darker than her mother's. Sailor Venus, holding her one year old daughter Miaka on her hip in one arm and standing near the tall and silvery haired Kunzite, lovingly gave the new mirai senshi a peck on the cheek, her eyes shining with pride. The one year old, the second daughter of Sailor Venus, blinked her dark, blue eyes and clapped her pudgy little hands, her dark blonde hair shining in the sun.

Ayumi was the next to step forward, her eyes slightly nervous, and the Queen nodded. "Ayumi, daughter of Sailor Mars and General Jedite, you shall recieve the strength and guidance of the planet of war and courage, Mars. From you mother, you also carry the special gift of second sight and intuition. You are now Mirai Sailor Mars. Your attack will be 'MARS FLAMES OF PASSION, ENGULF!' " When the symbol of Mars and the light around her small body faded, Ayumi now stood as Mirai Sailor Mars, standing proudly with her parents. The fuku resembled her mother's exactly, except the red colors were now blood red. With a hand on her daughter's shoulder, Sailor Mars turned to Jedite, and took his hand in her free one, happiness making her violet eyes water with tears as his were.

Neo-Serenity next turned to Junko, who stepped foreward eagerly. "Junko, the strong and loyal daughter of Sailor Jupiter and General Nephlite, I grace you with the powers of the planet of strength, loyalty, and storms, Jupiter. You are now the carrier of the legacy of strength, determination, and a beacon of light to all your friends. I now salute you, Mirai Sailor Jupiter. Your powers are 'JUPITER STORM CLOUDS, FLASH!' " With a big smile as the symbol of Jupiter slowly disappated from her forehead after being transformed by the crystal, Mirai Sailor Jupiter went to stand with her mother, her colors resembling her mother's, but now deep forest green and deep pink.

"Good going, sweetheart!" Sailor Jupiter said, her arm entwined with Nephlite's as he put his free hand on his daughter's shoulder, smiling happily.

The Queen chuckled lightly at that, and turned to the patiently waiting Nanase, and smiled. "Quiet, young Nanase, daughter of Sailor Saturn and Knight Saturn. I bestow upon you the powers of the planet of silence and retribution, Saturn. You have the legacy of rebirth and destruction, but I know you shall use it wisely. You will now be known as Mirai Sailor Saturn. You power shall be 'SATURN SCREAMS OF DEATH!' When you are older, you will have more powers destined to you." The light struck Nanase, and the symbol of Saturn glowed brightly on her forehead. When the light around her body faded, she was now Mirai Sailor Saturn, with her colors like her mother but dark, and a miniature version of the Silence Glaive in her hands.

When she walked back to her parents, mother and daughter embraced, and Knight Saturn, his dark brown eyes shining with love, nodded his dark brown head. "I'm so proud of you, love!" he said, his voice almost cracking with emotion.

"We're _all_ proud of her, Kentaru." Sailor Saturn said, laying her hand on her husband's shoulder as she turned back to him. Unable to speak because of his emotions, Kentaru only nodded, pride for his daughter filling his heart.

Neo-Serenity didn't even have to turn to Megami before the girl knew she was next, and she stepped forward eagerly. The Queen laughed softly. "Little, impatient Megami! You're the daughter of Sailor Uranus and Knight Uranus, and in you, you carry the determination and will of the planet of Uranus. In your blood flows the legacy of the human will, determination, and the wind. You will be Mirai Sailor Uranus, full of bravery and strength. Your powers shall be 'URANUS WORLD DEVESTATION!' " When the transformation was done and the symbol of Uranus faded from her forehead, Mirai Sailor Uranus clapped her hands in delight and rushed to her parents, her eyes shining happily. The yellow and blue of her fuku were darker than her mother's, but otherwise identical.

Next, Neo-Serenity beckoned Umiko forward, and the girl curtsied lightly as she stood before the Queen. "Umiko, you carry your mother's grace and beauty. The daughter of Sailor Neptune and Knight Neptune, I give to your the powers of the planet of elegance and the oceans, Neptune. I can see the the influence of beauty, elegance, grace, and fierce loyalty Neptune has over you, and will be wise in using it. You shall now be Mirai Sailor Neptune, and your powers shall be 'NEPTUNE WAVES OF REPENTANCE!' " The symbol of Neptune and the transformation had barely faded before Mirai Neptune was standing with her parents and little brother, her colors a shade darker than her mother's, but just as beautiful. Knight Neptune, his grey eyes shining with pride, looked to his distant cousin Nephlite as Sailor Uranus hugged their daughter tightly, and nodded his head. Nephlite, with his looks and hair so similar to Knight Neptune, nodded back and gave a thumbs up.

"And of course, how could I forget you, little Sharizaki?" The Queen smiled fondly at the little girl as she shyly stepped forward. "You are the smart daughter of Sailor Pluto and Knight Pluto, and in you is the great power and legacy of the planet of revolution, life, death, and time itself, Pluto. From your mother, you have a quiet strength that surpasses almost everyone else's, and you will be a great asset to your friends. I now deem you Mirai Sailor Pluto, and I bestow upon you the power 'PLUTO DOME OF DESTRUCTION!' But like your mother, you also have special rules to follow, and new powers to be discussed when you are older." The power shot out gently and struck the little girl, and when the symbol of Pluto finally faded from her forehead and the transformation done, Mirai Sailor Pluto walked to her parents and embraced them. Both mother and daughter knew Mirai Pluto would get her Time Staff when she was older, as her powers she would inherit would be too great for her now.

Her father, Knight Pluto, laughed happily and lifted her up in his arms, his dark green hair giving off a bright sheen in the morning sun, and his soft brown eyes shined happily. "Sweetheart, I know you'll make me and your mom proud!" he said laughing as he twirled her around one time.

"She will, Kurai, she will," Sailor Pluto said, a tear falling down her cheek. Kurai looked back at his wife that he fought so hard to win over, and nodded in agreement, happiness shining in his handsome face.

Suddenly, the Ginzuishou began to glow brighter again, and with a flash, it disappeared and went back to the center of the crown of Neo-Serenity, where it belonged. There was another flash of light, this time above each of the new Mirai Senshi, and their henshin sticks shimmered into view. The sticks looked very much like the original henshin sticks the Inner Senshi had when they were first awakened, but it was tinged with gold, and glowed with their respective planet colors. The symbols of each of their planets glowed gold on top of the sticks, and gently floated into each of the girls' hands.

"On this day, you all have taken a great responsibility, but you have all shown me that you are more than ready for it. A new day has dawned on us, and I am so proud of you, my new Sailor Senshi of the Future!" The Queen's voice was a little shaky with emotion, but she tried to compose herself for the sake of the children.

All the parents applauded loudly, and at that, the Mirai Senshi came to stand in front of Usa. They all bowed on one knee with the right fists over their heart.

"Neo-Princess Serenity, we all hereby swear to protect you with our lives, and protect our home from any evil that threatens us," said Mirai Jupiter, who everyone could now see would be the designated leader of the younger Inner Senshi.

"And we promise never to fail you!" Mirai Neptune said, bowing her head low, saying what all the new generation of the Outer Senshi she would lead had in their hearts.

"And you'll have me, Usa-chan!" Tilly said, laying a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Whenever you're in trouble, I'll always be there. We all will." With tears misting in her eyes, Tilly hugged her.

"Thank you...Thank you all!" the new Moon princess said, wiping away tears. "This means so much to me. Now we can all be closer than ever, have something in common, just like our parents did. I know you all won't let me down. I love you all!"

At those words, the new Sailor Senshi team jumped with a joyous cry, and all the girls group hugged each other. At the heart warming site, Neo-Serenity turned to her friend Felicity, and they both shared a joyous and happy smile. Off to the side, the Sailor Quartet, formerly known as the Amazoness Quartet; Jun-Jun, Palla-Palla, Cere-Cere, and Ves-Ves, smiled also, knowing that their young charge will now be more protected than ever with them AND the Mirai Senshi, and the future would be more than secure.

Pride and happiness swelled in the parents of the new senshi then, and Marco, Luna, Diana, and Artemis, quiet the whole time, jumped up and down with joy.

A new era had begun in the Crystal Millenium now, an era where if evil dared to show its face, there would be very capable warriors more than ready to defend. A beautiful rainbow suddenly appeared then, almost as if signifying what everyone was feeling. This was truly a happy future now, and they would fight to the death to protect it.

THE END!


End file.
